Sleep Tight, My Love
by XSDansa
Summary: Liet wakes up to Po having a nightmare about Russia taking his Lithuanian lover captive.  Rated M for multiple reasons!  Yaoi, language, lemons, human names used.  This is why you're here, non?  I own nothing!


**A/N: Polish and Lithuanian translations at the bottom! Muahaha! Enjoyyy!**

On a cool night in mid-October, Toris had awoken with a start. Frantically, he looked around the lavishly decorated bedroom as his eyes adjusted to the dark. Everything seemed to be in its place, nothing amiss, nothing changed since he'd fallen asleep. Except for the lithe Pole, breathing softly and nuzzling into his chest. Toris must have awoken when Feliks draped an arm around the brunet in his sleep and cuddled close.

"Mm, Tor-," moaned the smaller blond man in his sleep.

He must have been having a dream about the Lithuanian. Even in sleep, when you could dream about anything imaginable, they both still dreamed of each other. Even while in each other's arms.

He remembered the first time Feliks had slept over. They had fallen asleep in each other's arms without doing more than confusedly cuddling. The next morning, Feliks had fretted about Toris seeing his bedhead, always so worried about how he looked. If only he could see himself through Toris's eyes. He loved Feliks no matter how he looked, no matter what he was wearing, and even with bedhead. Feliks brought the light that was missing back into Toris's heart and life.

"Don't… don't go… Ivan. Don't like, hurt Toris any... _P-proszę_."

Toris stiffened at the mumbled words coming out of his blond lover's mouth. Memories of being in Russia were especially hard on him, but he'd never realized Feliks still had nightmares about it, too. He didn't realize how bad it hurt him to hear the Pole talking about the events of their past, even in sleep, until he'd drawn the smaller man higher up onto his chest and into a bear hug that startled Feliks out of his nightmare.

"Toris, like, what's going on?" Feliks mumbled sleepily as he rubbed at his eyes.

Pulling the blond as close as he could without restricting airflow, he said into Feliks's hair, "You were talking in your sleep, and look. You're crying."

Sure as the sun rises in the east, Feliks had tears steadily streaming down the porcelain features of his face.

"Ach, how embarrassing! Don't look, I'm totally hideous!"

At the Pole's choice of words, Toris lightly grabbed Feliks' chin and made him face the Lithuanian, and stared directly into his heartbreakingly watery green eyes.

"I will never think that you're hideous, Feliks. You are the most beautiful person in the world to me."

This caused the blond to blush furiously as he nuzzled his face into Toris' shoulder and laid soft kisses along the brunet's collarbone. Toris shivered under the gentle pressure of Feliks' lips on him, which agonizingly slowly made their way up the brunet's neck and right behind his earlobe.

Feliks sucked lightly on Toris' lobe and whispered into his ear, "_Kocham cię__tak bardzo_, Toris. Never leave me again."

Toris ran his hands lovingly down Feliks' back and down his firm ass then picked him right up and set him in his lap so that the small blond was straddling him. No need to remind his lover that he hadn't left of his own volition, and that he would not ever have the thought to leave willingly. "_Aš__tave taip myliu_, Feliks."

The Pole's tear stained face came down to meet Toris' in a passionate lip lock that had the Lithuanian's ears and cheeks in flames and his toes tingling. What started out sweet and passionate soon became fiery and frenetic as both of their mouths parted willingly, each exploring with hot, slippery tongues what they already knew like the backs of their hands.

Toris' hands never left the smaller man's ass and as the kisses deepened, he ground Feliks' crotch into his own, clothed erections rubbing against each other through their pajamas. Feliks gasped as his manhood rubbed into the brunet's and pulled away from the kiss, eliciting a small moan and throwing his head back, hands clenched onto Toris' shoulders. Toris pulled Feliks back toward him and nibbled on the blond's neck, leaving small marks intermittently scattered down to his collarbone. He'd get scolded in the morning for marking the silky skin of his lover's neck, but for now, it was worth it and only added to the Pole's beauty.

Though he hated to remove his hands from the perfect ass of his companion, Toris slid his hands up and under the soft cashmere of Feliks' pink pajama top, tweaking the small nubs on his chest.

"Mm, Toris. That feels totally amazing," moaned the smaller man into Toris' ear.

The hot breath in his ear made Toris swoon and he quickly and deftly unbuttoned Feliks' top and slid it off of his shoulders. Toris sat for a moment, admiring the man who must surely be a sculpture, sitting on his lap, writhing in pleasure and unabashedly grinding into the brunet.

The Lithuanian didn't know how much more he'd be able to handle, with having his stuffy pajamas still on, the crotch of them becoming quite painful. He held his lover close to him and maneuvered so that Feliks was lying on his back, legs wrapped around Toris' waist and sprawled on the bed with his head towards the bottom. The brunet laid some kisses on Feliks' jaw, making a line down his neck and chest, pausing on his advance southward to flick and nip the erect nipples, which caused the Pole to mumble gentle encouragements in his native tongue.

"_To__czuje się tak dobrze__,__Toris__.__Mmm,__ n-__niższe_."

Feliks suddenly had the realization that Toris was completely clothed, as opposed to his half-nudity, so he rushed his hands down to the brunet's hips and slid his white t-shirt up over his shoulders.

"Like, so much better," he sighed and lay back down.

"Not as good as you being completely naked, though," Toris smirked down at Feliks, which cause the smaller man to blush an even deeper and lovelier shade of pink, matching the walls in the bedroom. Toris pulled at the waistband of the Pole's pants and slid them down around his ankles and let them lightly fall to the floor, near where he threw Feliks' top.

"No panties tonight? You're a very dirty boy," he said in a teasingly sensual tone while staring head-on into the blond's eyes.

"I thought you'd like, like it," the Pole said, smirking and biting his lower lip, while running his hands through his hair.

"Mmm, I like it very much, Po," he replied with a fiery kiss, delving deep into Feliks' mouth, while his hands traveled down and down until he found what he was groping for. He wrapped his hand around the blond's length while still claiming his mouth.

Feliks moaned deeply into the kiss, captivated by the feel of the Lithuanian's hand sliding up and down his member. He pulled away, out of breath and let sigh after sigh and moan after moan rip through the sex-charged air from out of his mouth, not noticing that Toris took this moment to slide back down until he kissed the top of the blond's fully-erect cock.

Feliks' breath hitched in his throat as the brunet expertly slid all of him into his mouth, deep throating his throbbing manhood. The Pole's hands found the top of Toris' head and small fingers wound into his hair, gripping for dear life as he was sucked, with little flourishes added by the Lithuanian's tongue every few seconds.

"Aah, ahh Liet! I-I'm gonna..!"

"Not yet, you're not," the slightly larger man challenged as he pulled his mouth completely off of Feliks' twitching member and held the base of it tightly to stop him from coming so early. While holding the blond's cock, Toris dipped further south with his tongue, grazing over the Pole's sack and sucking on it for a moment, before lightly licking Feliks' back door, which caused a surprised Feliks to yelp.

"Wha-, Liet, what are you-?"

This was something that Toris hadn't yet done to his lover, but always wanted to do. He didn't respond to Feliks' question and instead licked again, this time sticking the tip of his tongue in.

This caused the Pole to moan wantonly and throw his head back, hands roaming all over his own chest and into his beautiful blond hair again. Apparently it was only weird the first couple of seconds, because Feliks quickly got used to it and relished in the pleasure it was causing him. Toris kept licking and lightly sucking Feliks hole until the blond was slick with saliva running down his cheeks.

Feliks sucked in a quick breath as Toris inserted a finger slowly into the blond's entrance, soon followed by the second. Scissoring the fingers while simultaneously sliding them in and out to prepare the smaller man, Toris suddenly felt a small amount of pressure, followed by rubbing on his hardened cock. Wondering where it was coming from, he followed Feliks' leg down to find his foot rubbing at Toris through his shorts.

"I guess we both surprised each other with something new tonight, Liet," the Pole said sexily and kept running his toes along Toris' manhood.

It felt too good to his neglected cock to make the blond stop so, moaning, Toris continued to finger his lover and soon added a third finger while he was still being stroked by small toes. Toris kissed up Feliks' thighs and sucked at the sensitive spot where his leg met his groin, gaining more moans from the flushed Pole.

Feliks knew he was prepared enough and wanting to gain the upper hand, he pushed Toris up by his shoulders and straddled him, back in the position they started in.

He realized there was one tiny smidge of a problem in the way, but quickly remedied that by sliding Toris' shorts down to his knees, straddling him again when he breathily whispered, "You like, ready Liet?"

The Lithuanian nodded his approval and nipped at Feliks' earlobe, earning himself a small moan from the sexy blond as Feliks eased himself down onto the brunet's cock, taking the entire length.

The sensation of Feliks' muscles contracting around Toris caused him to almost black out with pleasure. He started thrusting in time with Feliks' rhythm and knew he'd hit that wonderful bundle of Feliks' nerves when the blond sunk his teeth into Toris' shoulder and moaned louder than he had thus far that night. Making sure to angle himself to hit Feliks' prostate every time from then on, he grabbed hold of the blond's slick member and started pumping him to the same rhythm the two were paced at.

"Po, I c-can't.. Ahh, I'm gonna! Nghh!"

The two of them came at the same time, moaning and screaming each other's names while holding each other close. Slick liquid ran down their chests from Feliks' release getting squished in between them, and even more from Toris ran out of Feliks and onto the Lithuanian's shorts and the Pole's silk bedding. They were definitely going to need showers and a change of sheets before they went back to sleep.

Feliks pulled himself off of his lover and collapsed next to the Lithuanian, panting. Toris slid over and ran his fingers up and down Feliks' chest and sides, sighing contentedly. They lay there like that for a long time, waiting for their heartbeats to return to normal, before either one of them spoke.

"Liet, could you like, run a bubble bath? Please?"

He was used to his blond lover wanting a bubble bath after making love, so he nodded his affirmation and made to get out of Feliks' bed when a small hand slinked its way around his wrist.

"Wait… Liet."

"_Taip_?"

"About the dream…"

"_T-taip_?"

"I'm like, sorry you worried about me."

Surprised by the apology, the Lithuanian scooped his Polish lover into his arms for a hug and kissed him on the forehead tenderly.

"_Ne_, I'm the one who should be apologizing. I never should have gotten captured by that Russian bastard. I'm sorry you're still hurting over what he did to me."

At the admission, Feliks ran his fingers lovingly over the scars on Toris' back, which caused the brunet to shudder and hold Feliks closer.

They stayed close like that for a few more seconds that felt like an eternity, until Toris scooped Feliks up into his strong arms and carried him away to the bathroom for a bubble bath.

**A/N: I guess I'm going to need a few translations here. I'm not even slightly fluent in either language. I used Google's translate feature for these. A "P" in front if it's in Polish and an "L" for Lithuanian.**

**(P) P-proszę - P-please**

**(P) ****Kocham cię****tak bardzo,****Toris****. - I love you so much, Toris.**

**(L) ****Aš****tave taip myliu****, Feliks. – I love you so much, Feliks.**

**(P) ****To****czuje się tak dobrze****,****Toris****.****Mmm,**** n-****niższe. – It feels so good, Toris. Mmm, l-lower.**

**(L) ****Taip – Yes**

**(L) ****Ne – No**


End file.
